


SP/RH

by harper_m



Category: L Word
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harper_m/pseuds/harper_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen and Jenny spend the evening playing at being pretty, gay boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SP/RH

**Author's Note:**

> In a now forgotten conversation, lettersandsodas gave me the idea of having a pair of characters pretend they were gay boys for the evening. After thinking about it, no one seemed a better fit for the story than Carmen and Jenny from The L Word.

They tumble into the house, laughing. Jenny puts a finger to her lips, eyes wide as she gives an exaggerated, “ _Shh_.”

It’s too loud, followed by yet another spate of giggles, and Carmen forces a stern expression on her face. It cracks in the corners, in the little twitch of her lips, and her voice is more tipsy than harsh. “We have to be quiet.”

“We do.” Jenny’s chin drops. She looks up from under her lashes and nods solemnly, the mischievous ingénue. It’s different, with her short, dark hair scraped into an impeccable fauxhawk. She’s such a pretty boy, Carmen thinks, and without thinking, her thumb is pressed against Jenny’s lips, fingers curled under her chin. Jenny’s lip part automatically, soft against Carmen’s skin, as if her first and natural impulse is to suck.

Carmen breaks away with a smile.

They make their way down the hallway, fingers loosely entwined. Jenny can’t keep her eyes off Carmen’s ass, and the way her low-slung baggy jeans seemed poised to slide right off her hips. She wants to help them out, to give that extra tug and then slip in behind Carmen and slide her hands between her legs. She looks so fucking scruffy hot – white undershirt under a sweatshirt with the arms cut out halfway down the side, a black knit skull cap halfway hiding her eyes – and Jenny’s spent the last several hours rubbing her ass back against the thick cock she’s seen for only a moment, catching Carmen as she tucked it into a pair of skin tight boxer briefs.

She’s been wet all night.

“I just need to get something,” Carmen murmurs, making a detour at the door to the bathroom, but Jenny’s not about to let her go. The space seems small with both of them unintentionally fighting for it, and after seconds spent accidentally mirroring each other’s movements, Carmen laughs. Tiring of their dance, she puts her hands on Jenny’s hips and shoves her back into the counter hard enough to rattle everything on it. It’s playful but not; Carmen’s been feeling her need to possess grow as the night lengthens. She’s been thinking of what she wants to do with this pretty boy she’s brought home, but the only thing her imagination seems to want to picture is the look she wants on Jenny’s face as she fucks her – mouth open and jaw flexing with each thrust, eyes closed tightly, expression half surprise and half abandon.

When her ass hits the countertop, Jenny’s laugh turns into a moan cut short. She’s been surrounded by sex all night, by dancing, pretty half-naked boys with no compunction to hide what they want when they see someone they want. She’s spent the time with Carmen’s hands on her body, Carmen’s lips on her lips, and she’s tired of waiting.

She’s already darting forward to take what she wants when the hands on her hips tighten, holding her in place. As slight as she is, Carmen doesn’t look strong enough to manhandle Jenny quite the way she does, exerting enough pressure to spin her around as if she was a toy. This time it’s Jenny’s hips that hit the edge of the countertop. She gasps and reaches out to steady herself; the world is still spinning, but she’s not drunk.

She’s got her palms flat against the wall, tethering her, but it’s a stretch. It leaves her on tip-toe, and before she can settle, Carmen’s close behind her, holding her in place. “Is there something you want?” Carmen asks, lips right up against Jenny’s ear. She’s pressing her cock against Jenny’s ass with a kind of purpose she hadn’t exerted at the club.

Jenny can’t help but play coy. In the mirror, Carmen smiles sharply. Her eyes are dark; Jenny presses her hips back instinctively and starts to grind before she even knows what she’s doing. It’s more of a tease for her than it is for Carmen and soon her calves are burning and her arms are shaking from the strain.

“I think you’ve wanted it all night.” Carmen’s hand is on the button of her tight skinny jeans, and Jenny’s still rocking back against her. It feels so good she’s helpless to stop. She has no reason to stop. It’s suddenly sweltering, like she’s managed to set the whole room on fire, but she doesn’t break away.

Carmen’s voice is hard, purposeful, lips still so close to Jenny’s ear that the words are a low growl. “I’m going to fuck you,” she says, like the only reason she’s letting Jenny know is because she’s magnanimous enough to share. Jenny’s jeans are unbuttoned and unzipped with restrained violence, and for the first time, she loses her rhythm. Carmen is tugging hard at her jeans. It takes force to get them over Jenny’s hips, over the bulge of her own cock, and Carmen’s satisfied when they reach mid-thigh. Satisfied and smug. “You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want that too.”

In the mirror, Jenny’s eyes follow Carmen closely as she brings her hand to her mouth and licks it in broad, wet strokes. The accompanying sound is barely audible, but so fucking obscene that Carmen can feel the shiver that moves down Jenny’s spine. She sees the smile of recognition on Jenny’s face, the realization that they’re still playing the game, and smiles herself. When she brings her hand to Jenny’s cock and starts to stroke, Jenny’s hands drop down. They grab hold of the edges of the countertop and hold on tight. It’s the thought of what Carmen’s doing as much as it is the hints of pressure she can feel; it’s all she can do to keep herself from thrusting into Carmen’s palm. She could probably get herself off this way, she thinks, with Carmen’s hand around her cock.

“I need you to do something for me,” Carmen says, pressing even closer. They’re so close there’s no space between them, back to front. “Open the medicine cabinet.”

It takes Jenny a long moment to obey.

With the cabinet door open, their reflections are gone. It changes things somehow – there’s an air of danger to the encounter now. There are no markers, no hints she can read to predict what might happen next. It makes her shiver, makes her feel the vulnerability inherent in the nape of her neck and the curve of her shoulder.

Worse still, she’s denied the expression on Carmen’s face, predatory and intent.

“Do you see the gloves? Take one out.” Carmen punctuates the demand with the edge of her teeth against Jenny’s shoulder. “Good. Now the lube. Put them down. I’ll get them when I need them.”

When Jenny moves to close the cabinet door, Carmen stops her.

“You’ve been hard for my cock all night, haven’t you?” Carmen’s somehow wound her free hand under Jenny’s arm and around to the back of her head, forcing Jenny’s own hand to her crown. She pulls hard at Jenny’s short hair, tilting her head back and baring her throat, and runs her tongue along the pale, smooth skin. “I should have let you suck me off at the club. Would you have liked that? Getting on your knees for me for everyone to see?”

Between Carmen’s words, the way her hand is working Jenny’s cock, and the press of Carmen’s lips against her neck, Jenny can’t manage more than an appreciative moan.

“Maybe later,” Carmen says, and suddenly her hands are gone. Jenny’s already turning to see what’s happened when Carmen pulls back roughly on her hips. She nearly stumbles, but Carmen’s a steady pressure against her. She runs her hand up the length of Jenny’s spine to the back of her head and presses down steadily, but Jenny’s not resisting. She’s following eagerly; her hands find the countertop again, and she shifts awkwardly, constrained by the tight pull of her pants at mid-thigh.

“That’s a good boy. I like you like this, bent over for me.” Carmen reaches for the latex glove Jenny removed earlier. The move puts her cock to ass level with Jenny again, and Jenny takes advantage of the position. She grinds her ass back, rubbing against the hard length of Carmen’s cock.

“Fuck, you want it bad,” Carmen says, and she’s a little breathless. Her voice quavers, like it’s taking everything she has to contain herself. Out of the corner of her eye, Jenny sees her pull the latex glove onto her hand and flex her fingers; she thinks about where those fingers will be next and squirms. “At least let me get you ready first.”

It should have occurred to Jenny then, but it’s not until she feels the slick pressure of a finger coated with lube pressing into her ass that she understands just how true to form they’re going to play this game. She jumps forward instinctively, more startled than anything, but Carmen puts a hand on her hip, gentling her. “ _Shh_ ,” she says, and Jenny feels something inside her settle.

Despite everything, Carmen’s being patient with her. She’s moving slow and steady, and once the initial surprise wears away, Jenny moves from unprepared to intrigued. Long before Carmen finally gives it to her, she’s already ready for another finger. “More,” she says, and gasps when she gets what she’s asked for.

She’s taking both easily when Carmen’s other hand lands a sharp spank. “I knew when I saw you,” she says. Her voice is low and excited and there’s nothing Jenny would like more than to be able to see the expression on her face. “Did you know how obvious you were? How much I could see you wanted this?” For a moment, the spanks come regularly. They alternate sides – so much so that Jenny almost doesn’t notice when Carmen turns two fingers into three – and leave a long, slow burn behind. “You were practically begging for it.”

“Yes,” Jenny hisses. Her head snaps up sharply, nearly catching the edge of the opened cabinet door. Almost as much as she wishes she could see Carmen, she wishes she could see herself. She imagines the expression she knows is on her face – eyes half closed, lids fluttering shut each time Carmen presses into her.

She’s left bereft a moment later when everything stops.

“Get me a condom,” Carmen says. It’s a low growl, making something inside Jenny start to thrum, and accompanied by the sound of a latex glove being snapped free. There’s an urgency to the words, as if everything will crumble if Jenny doesn’t obey quickly enough. It makes her uncoordinated and self-consciously nervous and she reaches forward blindly, almost knocking the box to the ground. Each lost second feels like an eternity as she wrestles the box open, tears a condom from the strip, and holds it up shakily.

The box drops from her other hand as Carmen reaches forward to take it. There a rustle, a rip, and then the slick sound of the condom being smoothed into place. Every muscle in Jenny’s body draws tight with anticipation, but she’s caught in suspended animation. Carmen reaches forward, once again hot and tight against Jenny’s back, and closes the cabinet door with a deliberate motion. Jenny is immediately caught by their reflection, by her own wide eyes and parted lips. Carmen’s face is shrouded in darkness behind her; she’s playing the anonymous stranger, stroking her cock to the sight of Jenny bent over and ready before her. Jenny can see it in the roll of her shoulder and the flex of her bicep just as clearly as she can feel it in the movement of Carmen’s body against hers.

The whimper comes to her lips without warning, incongruously girlish and needy. Carmen’s got the tip of her cock pressed against Jenny’s ass, applying just enough pressure so that Jenny knows she’s there. “Come on,” she says, voice thick. “Open up for me.”

Carmen pushes forward slowly and there’s pressure, fullness, and a teasing hint of pain. Jenny takes in deep breaths, focuses on not fighting against it, and grips the countertop so tightly her arms start to tremble. She’s ready for it. Carmen made sure of it, but there’s a fundamental difference between the slippery tease of Carmen’s fingers and the solid, unforgiving girth of her cock. But, Carmen keeps up her steady, inexorable press, and Jenny takes and takes for what feels like forever. She can feel every single millimeter, her body continuing to accept even when her mind tells her she can’t. By the time Carmen’s all the way inside of her, the dull ache of initial penetration has faded and she’s already clenching and flexing around the cock, testing the feel of it. It’s foreign, rock hard and unforgiving, but Jenny wants Carmen to start moving so fucking badly that she’s ready to beg for it.

For a long moment, Carmen stays where she is. She’s pressed so tightly to Jenny’s back that the heat of her body has Jenny wishing she could pull off her tee shirt, but that’s not the way this night is going to go. She’s bent over, spread and stretched, jeans pulled haphazardly down to mid-thigh. She’s about to get fucked, shirt drenched in sweat and sticking to her skin.

She’s startled when Carmen’s hand slides down her arm, covering her hand from above. Carmen massages gently, and after a moment, Jenny gets the message. She unclenches her fingers, flexing them to work the feeling back into them, and lets Carmen pull her hand up so that it’s in front of her, palm up. A hard squeeze urges her to leave it there and she does, breath growing increasingly shallow. Every second Carmen spends not fucking her is an absolute tease, but Carmen doesn’t fuck her. Instead she keeps her cock buried deep and takes her time. She reaches for the bottle of lube with unhurried grace, one hand pressed flat to Jenny’s stomach to keep her still. It’s surprisingly warm as it pools in Jenny’s palm, wet and messy. She lets Carmen wrap her now slick hand around her own cock; it only takes a single, guided stroke before she’s moving on her own.

When Carmen finally starts to move, it’s with both hands on Jenny’s hips, holding her steady, but it isn’t long before one is in her hair. It’s just long enough to curl around Carmen’s fingers, and Jenny moans loudly as Carmen pulls hard, tugging her head back. In the mirror, her eyes are glassy and her cheeks are flushed. Carmen’s chin is tilted down, eyes fastened on the place where Jenny’s opened wide around her cock. She licks her lips unconsciously and thrusts a little harder; when Jenny gasps, she buries herself deep, catches and holds a breath, and grinds her hips against Jenny’s ass.

They make such a pretty picture, Jenny thinks, stroking her own cock desperately, her grip tight. The pressure is elusive, but when she moves  hard and fast, it’s just enough. With Carmen moving smoothly inside of her, the drag, pull, and press of her cock nearly enough on its own to drive Jenny over the edge, and the teasing pressure against her clit at the nadir of each stroke, release seems tantalizingly close.

Instead, she’s right on the precipice.

Without warning, Carmen’s hand moves to her chin and pulls her head around. Her grip is rougher than normal, but Jenny doesn’t mind.

“Are you going to come for me?” she asks. Her voice is silky smooth if a little ragged, and Jenny nods desperately. Carmen’s hands curl over her shoulders from the front, grip hard. It gives her an added bit of leverage, allows her to lean back and use all of her strength to snap her hips up. The change in tempo and angle catches Jenny off guard, and for a moment, she’s nearly off-balance. She has nowhere to go, though. Immobilized, all she can do is take what Carmen’s giving her.

Before she expects it, she’s drawing tight around Carmen’s cock, edging closer and closer to orgasm. Her hand slams down hard, grinding against the base of her cock, and the added friction carries her over the edge. She forgets to breathe; she’s frozen with her hand wrapped around her cock, body pulled tight, and the sound she makes is almost animal. Everything is reversed in a way that’s deliciously unexpected. She can’t ever remember feeling like this, not in this way. Behind her, Carmen’s body jerks still and her fingers dig sharply into Jenny’s shoulders; it’s just as well that she’s stopped moving, Jenny thinks fleetingly, in between surges of pleasure. As tight as she is around Carmen’s cock, she doesn’t think Carmen could move even if she wanted to.

When Jenny drifts back down, Carmen is panting hard behind her. Her heartbeat has finally slowed and steadied, each thump strong enough to reverberate throughout her entire chest, but lassitude has pervaded her limbs. She barely has enough strength left in her legs to support herself and has to sway forward, resting more of her weight on the edge of the countertop.

“Jesus,” Carmen mutters, one hand moving down to brace against Jenny’s hip. She’s pulling out of Jenny slowly, and Jenny shudders as she moves from full to empty. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

If she was inclined to speak, Jenny would say that she wasn’t either.

A moment later, Carmen’s lips are pressed against her neck, and Carmen’s hands are under her shirt, moving up to toy with the edge of the bandage Jenny has wrapped around her breasts.

“I’m too tired to kick you out,” Carmen says playfully. In the mirror, Jenny can see her smirk. “Let’s go to bed.”

Her fauxhawk’s a mess. It’s everywhere, flat and spiky all at once. She wonders at what point in the evening Carmen decided who was top and who was bottom, and how much she’s going to mind when Jenny turns the tables.

“Sure,” Jenny says. Her smile is dreamy, innocent, and her legs are steadying beneath her. “Bed.”


End file.
